<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Charge of the Varactyl Squadron by thescrubsloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842387">The Charge of the Varactyl Squadron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescrubsloth/pseuds/thescrubsloth'>thescrubsloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescrubsloth/pseuds/thescrubsloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi General Kara Yinreh and her Varactyl Squadron are....unique to say the least. This story is simply their journey throughout the Clone Wars, from the more 'light-hearted' beginnings to it's tragic end. Every mission brings new growth as the clone troops and their general learn a little more about themselves along the way. Together they are stronger and become the biggest pain in the ass the CIS has ever seen. For friends like Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker however, this team has some of the best allies the Republic could ask for. They’re just a tad crazy is all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Charge of the Varactyl Squadron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, welcome to my fic to basically help me cope with the ending of an amazing show! The end isn't quite here but I found that I wanted to just jump right in. I have had this oc for years since the clone wars first came out. Before I knew about the Bad Batch I knew I wanted to do a smaller squad with a jedi general who would do more of the black ops work. I also wanted her to have a saber like Maul's because as a child I thought he was the coolest thing since sliced bread. I tried many species and opted for the uh non canonical Arkanian Offshoot and well ended up using a lot of 'legends' lore to create her....oops. Anyway, Kara has come a long way since her creation in what like 2008? I hope you enjoy her story and her clone bro's as much as I do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kara Yinreh</b>
</p><p> </p><p>**Biographical Information**</p><p>*Name:* Kara Yinreh</p><p>*Age:* Looks like she’s in her mid 20s, she doesn’t age normally.</p><p>*Occupation:* Jedi General, Jedi Sentinel, Grey Jedi</p><p>*Species:* Arkanian and Anzati mix which ended up in a type of Arkanian Offshoot</p><p>*Gender:* Woman/Female</p><p>*Sexual Orientation:* Bisexual</p><p> </p><p>**Family Information**</p><p>*Father:* Arkanian noble scientist, </p><p>*Mother:*  An Anzati assassin, </p><p>*Significant Other:* pffft jedi can't have a SO....*coughs nervously*</p><p>*Sibling(s):* NA</p><p>*Pet(s):* Do droids count? </p><p> </p><p>**Physical Appearance**</p><p>*Height:* 5’5”</p><p>*Hair Color:* White</p><p>*Skin Color:* White with blue undertones </p><p>*Eye Color:* Black sclera, opal iris, no pupil</p><p>*Racial Traits:* Five digits, longevity, regeneration, weakened immune system, force sensitivity, ability to see into the infrared spectrum.</p><p>*Face Claim:* Kiko Mizuhara</p><p> </p><p>**Additional Information**</p><p> </p><p>*Like(s)*</p><p>Experimenting with technology, Jedi/Sith history, sweets, forced ‘family’ fun, terrible jokes, training, the color blue, Arkanian dragons, gonk droids, snow</p><p> </p><p>*Dislike(s)*</p><p>Needles, her crappy immune system, politics,milk, piloting, hot weather, isolation</p><p> </p><p>*Hobby(s)*</p><p>Fixing up droids or any mechanical thing, making prosthetics for her men and other clones, telling stories to pass the time, </p><p> </p><p>*Personality Traits*</p><p>Positive, light hearted, caring, calculating, internally unstable, conflicted, has trouble completely trusting others</p><p> </p><p>*Backstory*</p><p>Found after reaching out with the force for help, Kara was brought to the temple to see if she would be accepted into their ranks. Kara was unaware of her age but she was obviously not a young toddler like the normal initiates to the order. Using the leverage that he himself started late, Jedi Rahm Kota convinced the order to let her in and promised to take over her training once she was ready to be a padawan. The council was hesitant as they had found Kara had experiences with the dark side of the force that seemed to linger within. They decided they rather keep her under their watchful eyes instead of leaving her up for anyone to take advantage of. She was there for a year before Anakin was brought in. The two, both feeling a bit like outcast, quickly became friends, viewing Kara as a sister and even at times a motherly figure. During her time at the temple and with her Master it was apparent she was not gonna shake the dark side’s taint. Instead, she tried to embrace it in a way learning how to use the dark side against the Sith. She wanted to focus on finding old Sith temples and artifacts so she could either destroy them or lock them away for safety. She also found herself quite proficient with Mechu-Deru and solidified a spot in the temple’s tech division. She passed her test and was knighted about two years before Anakin and as the war started became more of a black op operative than a traditional general. She still held the general title and position but her unit was smaller and consisted of clones she had hand picked. Most were those who were rejected for some sort of reason, mostly attitude problems and issues with command or failed their tests due to the format they were given. With her understanding and patience with them the clones in her unit became loyal to her, not the republic. Something that would come in handy later even if it wasn’t her intentions. They are too small of a unit to justify their own cruiser so they tend to have a small hanger in few of her friend’s cruisers. Anakin has offered to house them the majority of the time, with Obi-Wan, Aayla Secura, and Plo Koon following suit. It just depends who they are working with at the time. When Anakin becomes Ahsoka’s master however, Kara tries to stick close to help him out when he needs it (especially to cover when he has business with a certain senator back home).</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*Jedi Specialization*</p><p> <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Sentinel"> Jedi Sentinel  </a></p>
<ul>
<li>Jedi Shadow/Tech Division</li>
<li><a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mechu-deru">Mechu-Deru</a></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>*Saber Type and Color*</p>
<ul>
<li>Yellow</li>
<li>Double Blade Folding Saber, (two blades connected so one will always function at least)</li>
<li>Form VI Niman or Form IV Ataru </li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*Squadron Name and Specs*</p><p>Varactyl Squadron</p>
<ul>
<li>Commander - Arlo</li>
<li>Medic - Leo</li>
<li>Sniper -  Mouse</li>
<li>Assault - Joker</li>
<li>Assault - Jinks</li>
<li>Heavy -Impulse</li>
<li>Pilot - Talon</li>
<li>Pilot - Jett</li>
<li>Engineer - Evo</li>
</ul><p>Squadron Colors: Dark Grey, Black, Yellow</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>